


Fallen

by Shadowrosedragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Justiceshipping, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Slight Bondage, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowrosedragon/pseuds/Shadowrosedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night shift for the Neo Domino City police force, Kazama pops in to get a bite to eat. Little does he know that he's getting more than just what he wished for when he meets Jack Atlas, the local stripper and bartender. Even though Kazama is sure that he is straight, the cookie crumbles in the strangest of ways. Especially when Jack comes onto him and proposes a savory deal that not many can resist. Perhaps it's possible to find love even in a bar after a hard day's of work and get rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

Devil’s Paradise. What a strange name for a restaurant. At least, that was what Kazama initially thought as he stepped through the doors. It reeked of alcohol and testosterone. Why did he come here again…? Oh. It was because he got off late on his shift. His boss was determined to clean up any crimes, therefore, he was working later shifts than usual. Normally he’d just crash on the couch and try to blow off steam. His hunger however, didn’t allow him such a luxury. Being born within the city of Neo Domino helped some. The problem was that discrimination, religious, and even sex-involved crimes.

Taking a seat at the bar, the barmaid placed a menu in front of him. “What’d ya like, sir?” She asked kindly while she was appearing to swallow up some bubble gum that she’d forgotten to spit out.

“Ah… I’ll have… um, I’ll have a large cheeseburger and soda.” Kazama mumbled, somewhat appalled by the menu’s size of beers, martinis, and various alcoholic beverages.

“Hmm, I think this drink would be better suited for you, dear guest.”

Pointing to an alcoholic drink labeled chuhai, it seemed to be a fruit-flavored alcoholic drink combined with soda. It has various flavors, like lemon, ume, peach, grapefruit, lime, and mikan. The seasonal flavor seemed to be the winter pear. The blue haired cop realized that this suggestion didn’t come from the barmaid, rather a young male, perhaps around the same age as him - whose blond hair and royal purple eyes seemed to be glowing with a radiant warmth of the mid-day sun.

“T-Thank you.” Kazama said. “I’ll have a chuhai, um… mikan and peach mix, please. And make sure to add a bit more alcohol than the normal eight percent, please.”

The barmaid almost huffed, walking off, and she seemed pretty nice and attractive, but it didn’t seem she had the skill to make that sort of drink…

However, the other male slid behind the bar, grabbing the mug and the appropriate chilled mikan and peach cans, as well as a bit of an alcohol spritz. “I hope you don’t mind some alcohol spritz with that. It leaves a nice, fresh taste in your mouth.” He remarked coolly.

“No, no, that’s fine. I’ve gotten off work late, so I could at least get something in my stomach before I go home.” Kazama returned the menu to him, able to get a better look at him. The name tag read Jack. What an interesting name. “Ah, Jack-san, who will be making the…”

Passing the drink, Jack whispered into his ear sensually, “Call me Jack. No need for formalities here… The burger will be out in a minute or so. Until then… let me show you a stripper’s way of a bit of… ‘fun’ we have around here.”

Taking a seat besides him, he felt Jack’s fingers curl around his chin. This could be potentially stupid to allow him to have that much advantage… yet… Kazama never been caressed like this before. In fact, it felt so soothing to have somebody else take care of him for a while. And then he noticed that he had the glass that he freshly poured in his hand.

“Are you…?” Before Kazama could continue, Jack pressed the mug onto his lips, tipping some of the sugary alcoholic liquid in his mouth. It somewhat burned, considering it had some bitterness added into the mix. That bitterness being Jack’s lips against his.

Kazama choked between Jack’s aroma and the alcohol that he was somewhat forced to drink. Not that it wasn’t unpleasurable though.

Releasing him from his grasp, Jack licked his lips. “Delicious.”

Panting from the kiss, a string of saliva stood between the two of them. The blue-haired cop’s eyes had widened, feeling as if his eyeballs were being sucked out of his head by the other’s presence. Luckily, it seemed that nobody in the bar had even noticed the intimate kiss that went on between him and Jack.

“U-Um…” Kazama stuttered, trying to make sense of all of this, even as his order was placed in front of him by a waitress in a playboy bunny outfit.

Jack pouted slightly, then it turned into a smirk. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

Taking a massive spit-take, Kazama was left coughing rather harshly because he didn’t expect the blond to ask something so very blunt. What was he, some sort of sardonic mind reader? He didn’t want that sort of information to be known to the whole public. If he wasn’t blushing before, he certainly was now…

“That’s rude to ask! I-I’m not a virgin. There’s no way I’m a virgin. I’ve had sex before!”

That answer didn’t seem to satisfy the stripper, who apparently expected him to answer yes. It seemed that the cop already had finished his meal and by the looks of it, Kazama expected Jack was going to pounce on him again. And unfortunately for Kazama, it seemed that Jack wasn’t done with him. Not by a long shot. By the time Kazama rose from his seat, Jack made it clear that he wasn’t leaving Devil’s Paradise.

Being tugged all the way up a flight of stairs, dominance was wrestled between the two of them - a clash of opposing forces - and Jack was winning.

“Mmm…” Jack purred, already undoing the other man’s buttons. “You’re simply gorgerous for being a virgin…”

“N-Nhnn…! Are you just… m-mocking me?” Kazama blurted out, with Jack pressing him against the door as a blunt response.

The exotic dancer had a frown plastered on his face as he shook his head. “I’m not. If I was, I wouldn’t have done this with you, would I? Having sex with the top of the Devil’s Paradise like me is sinfully rewarding…” He whispered tellingly into Kazama’s ear. “...Besides, I know your dark little secrets… Officer Kazama. How you come around this area so many times at night… I want to give you good time. If you’ll allow me.”

His heart began to pound in his chest, so much that it was starting to hurt. Kazama didn’t expect this to happen. But for some reason… as they got closer and closer to the door, it seemed that Jack wanted to prove himself to him.

With the alabaster fingers fumbling with the door, Kazama made his move. He kissed the stripper back, clinging onto his clothes. The look on Jack’s face was priceless, yet he genuinely smiled within the kiss, as he kissed him back, opening the door.

It was a luxurious room, filled with all sorts of memorabilia, even various sex toys and porno magazines. Though that really wasn’t the highlight of the room. What actually was is that everything was either silk or some type of expensive material that came from another foreign land. Various stuffed animals were on top of a bright purple silk blanket, with darker colored pillows, which also seemed to be fitting into the purple theme quite well. It took a while for Kazama to absorb all this information and to actually sit down and admire the beautiful scenery.

“This place is so… wow. There’s so many things, I’m afraid to just think about it all.” Kazama chuckled, as he picked up one of the stuffed bears and held one of it.

Jack licked his lips, curling up with Kazama on the bed. “This is my room at the club… And since you’re in the devil’s lair, little angel…” He pinned him against the bed, kissing his neck. “I might as well make you as impure as I am.”

Stripping off Kazama’s shirt at last, Jack placed his hands on his chest, feeling the ripple of his muscles and kissed down from his lips to his neck. Then unexpectedly, he bit Kazama’s neck, sucking the skin. Kazama let out a moan at this, encouraging him to continue. God, did it felt heavenly… He swore that the pain felt richly satisfying, letting his new lover take control of him and make him feel putty in his hands. If this what it felt like to be at somebody else’s mercy, then Kazama would enjoy being submissive.

Then he began to work his belt and his pants off, flinging all the clothes that he collected so far on the floor. Jack saw that his boxers sport a nice bulge. “What do we have here, angel? It seems like you like being a pervert…”

Pulling down his boxers, Kazama let out a moan, as his erect dick stood up, waiting for somebody to take care of it. “J-Jack-sama~ A...Ahnnnn…!” He cried out, trying to shield his appendage but to no avail.

“Mmm… it seems like you worship me, huh, angel…? Well, Kazama… I’ll show you what real pleasure is like…”

Bending down, Jack readily sucked on Kazama’s dick, Kazama couldn’t suppress his lust any longer. He let loose already, pre-cum already built past ever since Jack had kissed him. Jack took the cum in his mouth and gulped it down, some of it dribbling down his chin. His throat and tongue literally was coated, almost looking like snow white fractals. It’s almost as if Jack knew that flashing his cum at him was going to turn him on and incite more play to come along with that as well.

Kazama tugged on his shirt, almost begging Jack to remove his clothes too. “I… I shouldn’t be the only one naked here…!” He demanded.

“Fine, fine. Be careful of what you wish for, princess.” Jack mumbled lightly, letting Kazama have a go at his clothes himself.

If Kazama was stripped by Jack, then by all means, Kazama had the right to strip him.

This wasn’t what Kazama expected though. He thought that he was going to remove the articles of clothing himself. With hesitant and shaky hands, he began to slip the shirt off, bit by bit, revealing the stripper’s toned chest. If the cop had the idea that he worked out every day, Jack took it a bit further and went as far as to have a six-pack, if that was even possible. Then again, his intimidating height being complimented by his stellar physique.

He nearly paused in his work, but realized that he could please his sexual partner, if he so desired. So at this point, he was focusing on his nipples, trying to make them just as erect as his dick was. Kazama grinned in satisfaction when he heard Jack moaning for the first time because of him.

Licking his nipples, biting them, sucking them… he made sure to give equal treatment to both before moving lower. Jack’s body was shaking like a leaf, and it was no surprise. It was because Kazama had been looking for weak spots. Especially with biting and sucking. Surely Jack would have a bunch of hickies after this. It wouldn’t matter though, since he could cover it up with a shirt. Reaching to his pants, Kazama opened up his fly with his teeth, revealing a nice surprise waiting for him.

The stripper also had quite a hard-on… And Kazama wildly tore open his jeans and peeled off his boxers, letting his member slap his face, covering him with some pre-cum.

“Wow~ It seems like the demon is a pervert as well~” Kazama teased, kissing the tip of his dick, with one of his hands playing with his balls and his other hand stimulating his dick. “Mmm, so huge, thick and smelly… You surely have some pride in your masculinity.”

Jack’s face flushed, looking to the side. “G-Get on with it, already. Stop teasing me, and suck my dick, Kazama…!”

Kazama immediately did what Jack ask. Of course, he was trying to restrict his moans, but he played with his balls and deepthroating, nearly choking on the fact of how long Jack’s dick actually was.

To him though, it was attractive. Kazama loved pleasuring Jack, who had this secret soft side to him as well. He looked at him, almost expecting for the stripper to cum for him. It wouldn’t be long now though.

Feeling his dick tightening in his mouth, Kazama could briefly hear Jack moaning and telling him that he was cumming but that was washed out by cum flowing into his mouth in torrents. He moaned within drinking the liquid content, making erotic noises to encourage Jack to overpower him and put him in his place.

“You like my cum, huh, angel?” Jack switched places with Kazama, lining up his dick at Kazama’s entrance. “You’re such a dirty angel… drinking all my semen! I’ll make you mine and then from now on, you’ll only be satisfied by me…! Nothing else will sate your hunger but my body!”

Raising his eyebrow, Kazama didn’t know what else to say. Though he found the words. “I’m a virgin. So… what are you planning to do about that?” He questioned.

“Foreplay, stretching, and lots and lots of lube.” Jack answered bluntly. “That’s the only way to really go through it.”

The cop shuddered at his response. “Are you serious? There’s no other way?”

“Do you want your ass to be ripped apart?” The stripper snapped back impatiently. “You wanted sex, so give me some time. Don’t question everything I say. Just listen and follow through.”

He was squirting some lube on his fingers, thick and almost curdled to adapt to loosen Kazama’s virgin hole up. Before he insert a single finger in, Jack kept it at a good distance and immediately grabbed some of the sheets, tying up Kazama to the headboard and bed posts to keep him from moving anywhere.

“Why did you -”

“Oh my God, shut up. You’ll understand in a fucking second, okay!?”

Flinching at Jack’s curt exclaim, Kazama began to whimper slightly, almost curling up to hide himself away from Jack. Noticing this, the elder of the two sighed and undid the bonds, holding him in his arms and wiping away some of the tears.

Jack held him close, rubbing his wrists. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. The lube is cold. So that’s why I was going to tie you up so it would be easier. Kazama-kun, shhhh…” He almost had cradled him in his arms, attempting to soothe him the best he could.

“Jack…” Kazama murmured, grabbing his hand, gripping it.

Their eyes met. In that moment, it seemed a more intimate connection was formed. Kazama normally wouldn’t consider the stripper an obvious choice to make out with. Yet it seemed that he genuinely cared. That part couldn’t be denied. His honesty was pure and his seduction was eye candy. Although it wasn’t like he seemed to be, well, what some would considered a slutty mannerism. Jack seemed to be interested in a partner who could fit with him and be an actual part of his life. Kazama understood that. He was trying hard especially for Kazama.

The blond gripped his hand in return, lacing his fingers with Kazama’s. “Yes?”

“You can do it.”

Giving the permission of himself over to Jack was the right decision. He wasn’t a virgin. He was aware of sex more than Kazama was right now. Carefully the male inserted a single lube-covered finger inside of him. This caused Kazama to wince. He didn’t know how to handle it. He bit his lip.

Jack blinked. “Are you sure?” He questioned, almost ready to remove his finger.

“No! Don’t remove it!” Kazama begged. “I… I can handle it… It’s not a problem. I’ll be fine. Please go further…”

Getting another finger inside, Jack paused, waiting for Kazama to adjust to his finger. This seemed to go on for quite a bit. Kazama had noticed it. A gesture that Jack would be willing to even give up the possibility of sex tonight for the sake of Kazama’s health.

Each finger felt different to Kazama. This depending on the insertion and how much teasing that Jack was willing to do to him. His hand was at his crotch, about to masturbate when Jack bit his finger gently.

“Mine.” Jack pouted, grabbing his member and beginning to stroke it for him. “All mine. You’re not going to masturbate.

Moaning at a loud volume because of Jack’s persistent behavior, Kazama allowed the male in regards of that as well. He couldn’t stop himself. He felt like he was about to cum again, yet Jack was preventing him from doing so. Was this the foreplay that he talked about? If so, it felt strange and oddly pleasant.

“Mmm--” Kazama didn’t notice that his hole felt so warm and wet by this point.

Jack chuckled to himself. “You’re so slippery right now… Maybe I should start to eat you out…” He purred lovingly, burying his nose into his ass.

Kazama nodded happily, his eyes filling with a warmth, spreading his hole for him. “Go ahead.”

“Mm… I like you. No, I love you~” Jack said, almost selfishly, with a sweet smile. “Your brown eyes shine so beautifully… Though they’ll shine even more once I make you see stars.”

There was nothing that could stop the two of them. He swore that his beloved was able to spoil him with such romantic antics. Kazama clinged onto Jack while he could, as the foreplay went on and on.

Anyone could have walked in and saw the Sector Security’s finest being screwed by a stripper of Devil’s Paradise.

Possibly even to the point that everyone in the club would hear them by now if they haven’t. It wasn’t that hard to figure out that sex was going on in the building. Kazama was curious how a stripper like him managed to get this popular and to get a wonderful room such as this. But he shouldn’t be thinking too hard on that. All he should think about was the amazing sex that they were sharing with each other.

It felt like forever until the foreplay ended, when Jack removed his fingers and was covered with Kazama’s cum, staining a majority of his hair. Kazama had to stifle a laugh in regards to his looks. Jack blushed as he took some of it from his hair and even tasted some of it. Licking his lips, it was obvious that he enjoyed it.

“You like?” Kazama prodded as Jack climbed on top of him, holding him to his chest.

Jack stuck his tongue out. “You are really a brat.” He lined himself up and started to insert in. “I’ll let you adjust to my dick too... “

Slowly but surely, Jack entered inside of Kazama. This made the sub grunt and nearly bite his lip until it bleeded. It wasn’t a pain he ever experienced before. Yet it didn’t hurt a whole lot in regards to certain parts. This was because of the foreplay that they did together. His fingers were digging in Jack’s back, which surely would leave marks in the morning.

Golden hair encircled his cheeks, as Jack had his lips on his nose and his lips. Kazama noticed that Jack moved closer to his ear and began to whisper. Sweet nothings describing how beautiful he was, how willing he was, even going as far as to say that he wanted him to be his. Whatever pain he was experiencing now was replaced with Jack’s love and caring intentions to ensure that nothing bad would happen.

Time nearly stopped, and admittedly, Kazama didn’t want this night to end just yet.

“M-Move.”

It was abrupt the way that the cop said it. But he wanted - no, he needed to have sex with the other male. Giving the Jack the okay so quickly only made Jack a bit slower. Though when Kazama smacked his ass, Jack knew what he wanted.

There wasn’t much to say… especially given the fact that they were making out with one another. Limbs moving around and adapting to new situations and positions. Kazama was slightly inexperienced with this whole sex deal, but Jack was willing to accommodate with him so far. Everything went by in a blur. Sometimes Kazama thought time was going too fast, as he already was feeling his body convulsing.

“I’m about to cum,” Jack said, clenching his teeth. “Goddamn, Kazama… this is the fastest I’ve ever cummed…! You better be ready to accept responsibility for doing this to me!”

Kazama couldn’t even absorb all the impact of his words before he came inside him. It was a filling sort of moment in his stomach, making his prostate go wild, and for the most part, he wasn’t able to stop himself from cumming himself. Cum decorated the both of their faces, stomachs, and their lower half. The sexual tension boiled down into nothingness, like it never happened.

“Ha… ha… Jack…” Kazama hugged him, remaining close to him. “Can I stay… just for tonight…?”

Jack clicked his tongue, lovingly kissing his cheek, rubbing his shoulders affectionately. “Not a problem.” He slipped his arms around the smaller to make them both feel comfortable. Even spooning didn’t seem to be a problem.

Just as the sun rose over the city, the angel became a demon.


End file.
